1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technical filed of display backlight, and more particularly, to a backlight module and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight module is one key part of a liquid crystal display device. Since a liquid crystal does not emit any light itself, a main function of the backlight module is to be used as a light source for providing a uniform, high luminance illumination for a liquid crystal panel. A basic principle of the backlight module is in that it converts dot or line light beam emitted from a common dot or line shaped luminous body into plane beam having high luminance and uniform gray scale through an effective optical mechanism, so that the liquid crystal panel can display images normally. In addition to applications in a liquid crystal TV and a liquid crystal display device, the backlight module can be applied to display devices such as a digital photo frame, an electronic paper, a mobile telephone, and the like which need backlight.
As shown in FIG. 1, a backlight module in prior art generally includes a frame 01, a backboard 05 provided below the frame 01, a radiator 04 provided above and fixedly connected to the backboard 05, a light source 02 provided on a side wall of the radiator 04, and a light guide plate 03 provided above the radiator 04. In general, a gap between the light guide plate 03 and the light source 02 would be reduced as small as possible in order to ensure a light incidence rate of the light guide plate 03. During operation of the backlight module, however, there is some heat loss for the light source 02 while emitting, and the light guide plate 03 adjacent to the light source will be heated to expand, and thereby may contact with and press against the light source 02. The light guide plate 03 will be heavily heated and even melted with heat when pressing against the light source 02, so that a shadow of the light source will be present in pictures coming from the backlight module, thereby affecting a normal operation of the whole backlight module.